Quelques rayons de soleil
by Nanthana14
Summary: AVENGERS ENDGAME (Anticipation) : Alors que Steve réfléchit à une idée qui lui trotte dans la tête, Bruce part rejoindre Thor assis immobile dans le hangar, face au soleil, comme tous les matins.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Alors que Steve réfléchi à une idée qui lui trotte dans la tête, Bruce part rejoindre assis immobile dans le hangar, face au soleil, comme tous les matins.**

**Ce court texte a été inspiré à la fois par un ancien thème des Nuits du FOF ("Soleil") et par les images de la bande annonce de Endgame.**

_**Avengers Endgame (Anticipation)**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_Quelques rayons de soleil_**

Debout devant les écrans, Steve ne pouvait détacher son regard de la liste des personnes disparues, des amis qu'il avait perdus et des innocents qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger de la folie de Thanos. Il disait à tout le monde qu'il fallait recommencer à vivre pour les honorer, mais lui en était parfaitement incapable. En plus, il avait cette idée folle, cette vengeance qui lui prenait l'esprit et dont il avait envie de parler avec…

Steve fronça les sourcils, se retournant en direction de Bruce.

\- Où est Thor ?

\- Dans le hangar, je pense comme chaque matin. Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

\- Oui, si tu veux.

Steve le savait. Thor était sans doute celui qui comprendrait le plus facilement cette vengeance pour l'honneur et pour célébrer les disparus qu'il avait en tête, mais il n'arrivait pas à quitter cette pièce. Comme si rester devant ses écrans à regarder leurs photos rendaient leurs amis encore un peu vivants.

...

Bruce pressa le pas pour rejoindre le hangar. Comme tous les matins, Thor allait y faire quelques exercices, un nombre incalculable de pompes presque jusqu'à l'épuisement, juste pour se sentir encore vivant et puis, il s'asseyait sur ces caisses, face au soleil levant qu'il observait jusqu'à ce que l'astre se lève totalement. Ses rayons filtraient entre les stores, le baignant de lumière et Bruce, comme les autres, avait repéré les larmes au coin des yeux de l'Asgardien chaque jour, au moment précis où le soleil se levait. Des larmes qu'il parvenait à retenir par miracle. Tous l'avaient remarqué, mais personne n'osait lui poser de questions pour savoir à quoi ou qui il pensait. Pourtant Bruce en avait une parfaite idée.

Le scientifique soupira en le retrouvant dans la même position et s'approcha doucement pour se laisser tomber assis à côté de lui. Thor était un ami, un vrai ami, comme les autres d'ailleurs, mais il y avait une chose en plus entre eux… Peut-être Sakaar et le Ragnarok. Quoi qu'il en était, il se sentait proche de lui et honteux de n'avoir pas encore trouvé la force de lui parler. Cette fois, c'était vraiment l'occasion.

\- Ça symbolise quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Ce lever de soleil ?

Thor frémit, renifla pour chasser ses larmes et tourna la tête en direction de son ami avec un faux sourire.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas répondre à la question ?

Thor émit un léger rire contrit avant de tourner la tête en direction du soleil qui continuait à se lever.

\- Oui…

Il attendit que Banner pose de nouveau la question, mais il ne dit rien, alors il murmura doucement sans quitter des yeux l'astre qui continuait de se lever.

\- C'est sa dernière promesse… « Ne crains rien mon frère, un jour nous reverrons le soleil. »

Thor marqua une pause, se remémorant une nouvelle fois cette scène qui continuait à la hanter avant d'ajouter.

\- Thanos s'est moqué de son optimisme. Il avait raison. Ça n'a jamais été dans sa nature.

\- Vous ne parlez jamais de sa mort, pourtant elle vous pèse.

\- Comment elle pourrait ne pas me peser ? Mon petit frère m'a offert sa vie. Il s'est sacrifié pour me protéger et moi, j'ai été odieux jusqu'au bout. Si seulement je pouvais changer les derniers mots que je lui ai lancés.

Les larmes revinrent dans les yeux de Thor, mais il parvint à les repousser une nouvelle fois.

\- Et pour répondre à la question, je pense que ce n'est pas de la personne dont vous avez envie de parler. Ce deuil-là est le mien.

\- Vous venez de le dire, c'était votre petit frère et nous sommes vos amis, dit Bruce en se penchant un peu vers lui. Pourquoi être toujours là pour nous soutenir, mais ne pas nous demander du soutien vous aussi ?

\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi…

\- Non, je leur ai dit.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Thor en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

\- Tout ce que Thanos lui avait fait. Je leur ai dit. Alors il ne faut pas avoir peur de parler de lui…

Thor hocha la tête, prenant une poignée de seconde avant de répondre.

\- Mais ça fait mal… Parce que je l'ai abandonné. Quand je regarde le soleil se lever, il y a tellement de souvenirs qui remontent, des souvenirs que je pensais avoir oublié. Des jeux de gamin, des discussions, des disputes, des combats côte à côte… le premier jour où ma mère l'a déposé dans mes bras.

Le sanglot que déclencha cette dernière phrase brisa sa volonté et des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur les joues de l'Asgardien qui donna l'impression de les ignorer, même si Bruce savait bien que c'était faux.

\- J'étais si heureux. Je lui ai juré de le protéger, de lui offrir ma vie s'il le fallait… Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui suis mort ?

\- Il avait fait la même promesse.

\- Oui… Répondit Thor en essuyant l'une de ses larmes. Quand nous étions adolescents. Lui, l'a tenue… J'ai cru en ses mots. Mon frère a toujours plusieurs coups d'avance. Alors quand il s'est approché de Thanos, je me suis dit qu'il avait un plan. Que cette phrase pleine d'optimisme avait un sens caché, mais…

Thor s'interrompit pour se contrôler et maitriser les légers tremblements qui étaient en train de s'emparer de lui.

\- Mais quand il lui a brisé la nuque… j'ai compris que ces mots-là ne cachaient pas de plan. Il voulait juste me rassurer et me dire que tout irait bien, qu'il trouverait un moyen de me protéger, même si sa vie était dans la balance…

Thor se tut pour contrôler ses sanglots et se passa une main sur les yeux pour essuyer ses larmes. Il renifla et redressa la tête.

\- Ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est que son corps dérive quelque part dans l'univers… que je n'ai pas pu lui offrir les funérailles qu'il méritait. Même prendre soin de son corps, j'en ai été incapable. Est-ce que vous croyez que même sans cela, il a trouvé les portes du Walhalla pour y rejoindre nos parents ?

\- Son sacrifice était noble. Bien évidement.

\- Alors, il le voit. Ce soleil quand il se lève. Il le voit aussi.

\- Oui, répondit Bruce sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais en sachant que c'était ce dont son ami avait besoin.

\- Tant mieux. Je peux mourir alors…

Bruce sursauta.

\- De quoi ?

\- S'ils sont tous ensembles, je suis sûr de les retrouver. Alors je peux mourir sans regret.

Banner ne sut quoi répondre et Thor lui adressa un sourire triste qu'il tenta de rendre rassurant.

\- Vous aviez besoin de moi ?

\- Steve parle de vengeance et d'honneur.

Thor secoua la tête, un sourire plus franc chassant les dernières ombres de son regard bleu.

\- Voilà une bonne chose mon ami. Si nous n'avons pu sauver ces gens, nous les vengerons pour les apaiser !

L'Asgardien se leva et Bruce l'imita, sursautant quand il pressa amicalement son épaule.

\- Merci mon ami.

Bruce hocha la tête, espérant que ce merci signifiait qu'il n'hésiterait plus à lui parler de la douleur d'avoir vu son frère mourir devant ses yeux sans pouvoir l'aider et qu'il n'était pas pour l'idée ridicule que mourir lui-aussi n'était plus un problème. Parce que cela en était un pour lui. Il avait déjà perdu tellement d'amis que la perspective d'en voir mourir un de plus finissait de le briser. Thor ne lâcha pas son épaule et l'entraîna à sa suite.

\- Le soleil est haut maintenant. Venez, Rogers nous attends.


End file.
